a 'hot' day at the beach a story of collaboration
by kitsutenshi
Summary: Naruto goes to the beach and sees a beautiful girl eating vanilla ice-cream, and gets turned on. Collaboration story between Naruhinaramen & Katgirl5. Only her and I have permission to copy and paste this story on our own accounts after editing.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This story is a collaboration story between -katgirl5- and -naruhinaramen- They are the only ones who have permission to copy and paste this story on their own account after adding their ideas, because that's the whole point. So if anyone else copies this, they are a flaming douche-bag and they are also thieves. and used toilet paper! Yeah… okay.

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto… We did once… but we wrote a love letter to Masashi on the back of the contract by accident (because he is a smexy beast) and then he took it… Lolz. XD. And then I (naruhinaramen) made apple pie!

-----------------------------------------------------

Naruto let out a contented sigh as he walked down the board-walk with his beach-towel and umbrella. He loved going to the beach, he went a lot. After all, how do you think he got so tan? He took off his sandals and walked across the warm sand to get a good spot close to the water. He set up his towel and umbrella, and lay down to relax the day away. He watched the ocean waves and felt at peace. It wasn't too crowded today, so it was fairly quiet. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the water crashing onto the sand. Until he heard the cutest laugh he had ever heard. He peeked an eye open and looked up at a group of girls about his age, all wearing string bikinis. They were all really cute, but which one was the girl with the angelic laugh? He kept his eye open and watched them all, waiting to see if it would happen again. After a while, one of the girls, whose hair was a blinding shade of pink, leaned over and snapped the strap of another girl, who wore her hair in four pony tails. The other girl, whose hair was bluish-black, and down to her back, laughed, and that was it. That was the adorable laugh he had heard. He watched for a few more seconds and realized that she was really beautiful. He closed his eyes and tried to decide whether to confront her or not. He had never been very good with talking to girls, so he tried to go over all of the pick-up tips he knew. You were supposed to stand next to a different girl than the one you were hitting on, and point out minor flaws to her friends. Right? That's what they said, but that seemed harsh. Maybe he could just go up and give her his name? But what if she rejected him in front of her friends? That would be embarrassing… He decided he'd wing it and peeked his eye open again, but when he looked the girls were gone. He sighed and closed his eyes again. He had missed his chance.

A few minutes later he heard that laugh again. He opened both of his eyes and looked around to find the girls. He spotted them and saw that they all had ice-cream this time. So that's where they had gone… The pink haired girl had strawberry, which was the same color as her hair. The blonde with pony-tails had chocolate, and the one he liked, with long beautiful hair had vanilla. They all innocently licked their ice-creams and chatted amongst themselves. But, it wasn't so innocent to him. It was sexy, especially "her". He couldn't help the way his mind worked, his uncle was a pervert, and had rubbed off on him. His uncle Jiraiya was the author of a best-selling, adult, romance novel after all…

Her tongue was so cute… an adorable shade of pink, and it was cute the way she flipped the tip of it to eat her ice-cream. He got lost in a daze as he imagined her, eating her ice-cream, without her bikini on… Yeah… Then he heard that giggle again, but it sounded a little different. He focused on reality again and saw her blushing in embarrassment as her friends laughed wildly. It took him a moment to realize what was going on. But then he noticed her looking down at herself, he looked down, too. He saw that her ice-cream had dripped and was on her chest, running down her cleavage. The white liquid glistened in the light as it trailed down her perfectly sculpted breasts. It looked sexy, and perverted. He thought to himself of what else was white, and sticky… Heh heh. Before long, his mind was elsewhere, thinking perverted thoughts.

_The girl with long, blue-black hair flicked her tongue on the tip of his cock. He placed his hand on her head and pushed her down onto himself, as her warmth enveloped his length. She looked at him with her big, silver-ish eyes, and tried to smile around his huge dick in her mouth. He grunted and she licked the vein on the underside of his shaft and brought her head back up, now only sucking on the tip. She lightly grazed it with her teeth, and made a gentle humming sound in the back of her throat. The vibrations traveled through him, and they felt amazing. She bobbed her head back down his penis and pushed the tip all the way into her throat. Here he was, getting deep-throated by this beautiful, innocent-looking girl... He didn't have long to think about that though, because he was getting lost in ecstasy. He could feel himself reaching his limit. She sucked her way back up and he clenched his fists into her hair as he came into her talented mouth, and she swallowed every drop of his juices._

Naruto opened his eyes, snapping back to reality from the daydream he had just imagined. Shit. His erection was making a huge bulge in his swim-shorts. He couldn't get rid of it the way he wished he could, so he had to disgust himself out of it instead. He looked around the beach, trying to get an idea, and fast. Suddenly, there was a hideous kid with bowl-cut, and big round eyes, wearing a green speedo. That got rid of it fast. Phew.

Mr. hideous was walking towards the girls. He stopped right next to the one with unusual pink hair. Naruto heard him say, " My name is rock lee! What is your youthful name?" while pointing a finger at the pink lady.

Just then a boy with blue swim trunks, an empty bottle of sake, and duck-butt hair (kg5: hey… I like his hair…) (nhr: well that's the only way I came describe it) appeared and screamed, "DON'T TELL HIM YOUR NAME SAKURA!" and then tripped over nothing.

The girl, Sakura, looked like she was ready to kill him.

" SASUKE YOU IDIOT YOU JUST TOLD HIM MY NAME!" Sakura screamed cheeks red with anger.

Sasuke stood up, dusted him self and said, "Well I told you not to tell him."

Naruto chuckled at this. He had to admit it was funny.

The girl with the pony-tails said, "Sakura, I think he's drunk, we should take him home."

"Yeah, you're right, Temari." Sakura said, completely ignoring the fact Lee was still there. She put one of Sasuke's arms around her shoulder. Temari did the same to his other arm. Lee just walked away sulking.

Sakura turned her head to look over her shoulder at Ms. Beautiful and asked, "Are you coming, Hinata?"

'So_ that's her name', _Naruto thought.

"No, I'm going to stay a bit longer." Hinata replied

"Oh, ok then, see you later."

"Yeah, bye Hinata." Temari added. Temari, Sakura and Sasuke left Hinata 'alone'.

"Um, hello." Hinata said when Naruto suddenly sat next to her.

"Hey."

"So… what are you doing?"

"Sitting."

So then they sat there for a moment. Then suddenly, "You want to come over my house? I want to do something." Naruto said randomly.

"Um, what are you going to do?" Hinata asked shyly.

"You." Naruto said with a smirk. She blushed so bad, that it made blood look pale. Then she got up, looked him in the eyes and said, "Let's go!"

Naruto got up, took her hand, and they walked to his house.

Hinata was quiet as they walked to his house. He got the feeling she had never done anything like this before. He kind of wondered if she actually knew what he meant when he said he was going to 'do her'.

"Ah…Hinata?"

"Hmm?" she replied, meekly.

"You know what I mean, don't you?"

"Sex." She stated bluntly.

"Uh…yeah. And you're really okay with that?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well… you just seem-"

"Innocent?" she stopped dead in her tracks as she cut him off.

"Well, urm, yeah."

Hinata stuck her finger in her mouth and sucked it seductively, with big eyes. Then she went back to a straight face, and became serious.

"Well, I'm just like every other girl. I have feelings, needs, urges, and I can flirt like the rest of 'em. I'm tired of everyone thinking I'm 'Miss. Perfect'"

"So…This is all just to prove something to your friends?" Naruto questioned, to straighten everything out.

"Yup. I figure if I get rid of my virginity, people won't think I'm so child-like anymore." She was very brief with her explanation.

"Well…okay with me. I get laid either way." Naruto shrugged as they arrived at his porch. Hinata nodded, a determined look on her face.

Naruto unlocked his front door and led Hinata to his bedroom in the back of the house.

"Well, this is my room…" Naruto said lazily as he opened the bedroom door to reveal a messy bed and television. The room was very bare, not looking very homey,

"Yeah, come on." She said, pushing him onto the bed. She didn't take anytime to mess around and reached behind her to untie her bikini top. After a few moments of fumbling with the straps Naruto caught her hands.

"Here, let me…" he said. Hinata turned around and held up her hair as Naruto slowly untied the strings on her top. She could feel his hot breath on her neck.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked again, startling her from her thoughts of not being a virgin anymore.

"Yeah, lets just get this over with." She said coldly. She turned around and pulled off her top, letting her breasts bounce freely from the thin material. Naruto stopped to stare and admire her. She really did have a great body. Hinata shimmied off her bottoms and laid down on the bed, opening her legs to show everything she had to offer. Naruto looked in amazement, and blushed. This was his first time too. Even though he wouldn't admit it. But then he started thinking about the circumstances. It didn't feel right to do this with her. She seemed like a good person, and he didn't want to take advantage of her frail state of mind. He shouldn't do this to her, something she would regret later. He wasn't that kind of guy.

"What are you waiting for? Just do it!" she cried angrily. Naruto looked at her in shock, but his face softened when he saw that she was trying to hold back tears.

"I'm sorry Hinata, I can't have sex with you like this…"

"Why not?" She cried, "Please, I can't stand being the only one who is still a virgin, I have to show them that I'm as cool as they are." She was now crying hysterically and had her fists balled up in the sheets.

"I need you to do this for me…" she puffed between sobs.

"No, Hinata. I'm not going to have sex with you…" he began. She looked up at him in abandonment.

"I'm going to make love to you." He replied.

"Make love?" Hinata asked confusedly.

"Yeah."

"What is that exactly?"

"It's so much better, Hinata. It's passionate, and soft, and loving. I'll make sure you feel really good. I'll make you feel beautiful. Just let me take my time, okay?" he asked.

Hinata could only nod in response. She had never heard anything sweeter than what he had just said to her.

"Just lay back, close your eyes, and relax." Naruto sighed in her ear, as he licked and nipped at her lobe. Hinata did as he said, and gave a small moan.

Naruto kissed down her neck, slowly, occasionally sucking at points.

"You are so pretty, and sexy." He sighed, and she blushed.

He nibbled at her collarbone and ran his hand through her hair. Then he came back up and kissed her sweetly on the lips, licking her bottom lip for entrance. She groaned and opened her lips in compliance, letting his tongue invade her mouth. She moaned into the kiss as he ran a hand under her back, pulling her closer to his body. Finally, Naruto broke the kiss for air, and worked his way down to her chest, licking and sucking her nipples until they were soft and red. Hinata sighed in ecstasy, clenching and unclenching his hair in her fists. He pulled his hands from under her back and rubbed up her inner thighs, each time getting closer and closer to her sacred place. Hinata bucked her hips, wanting more of his touch. He pulled his hands away, and leaned down, now with his head between her things. He gave a cautious lick to her clit and she gasped in surprise at the amazing feeling. He then lowered his face and flicked his tongue into her slit, as she cried out in pleasure. She couldn't believe it was really happening, and it wasn't scary like she thought it would be. Naruto reached up a hand and gently pushed a finger into her, she winced and hissed through her teeth.

"Ow…" she whimpered.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, kissing up her thighs to calm her down. He didn't move, in fear that he would hurt her again.

"Move, please." She whispered.

Naruto pushed his finger in further ad pulled it back out, only to pump in again. He knew what he was looking for, and wasn't having much luck finding it. He hooked his finger upwards and ran it along the top of her walls. Suddenly, she arched her back sharply and cried out in pleasure.

"God, what was that? Do it…again." Hinata panted, her face now beginning to gather sweat. Naruto made a note in his mind of the angle and pushed himself up. He laid down over Hinata and kissed her once on the lips.

"Ready?" She nodded. Naruto began kissing her slowly as he slowly pushed his member into her, feeling her heat swallow him up. It felt so good, and his instincts were to fuck her brains out with no mercy, but he promised that this was about her, and he would make sure she came first. Against all urges he pulled put again slowly, angling himself to hit that spot he had found earlier.

"Do you like it?" he asked, self-conscious, since she was being very quiet.

"Yes, it feels so good." She moaned into his ear.

Naruto pushed in and thrusted upwards, hitting that spot again. Hinata clenched around him, and dug her fingers into his back, screaming his name.

"More…" he could barely hear her.

He pumped into her faster and harder, hitting that spot repeatedly. Finally, Hinata clenched around him tightly and had a tremendous orgasm, collapsing lazily onto the bed. Naruto did a few more thrusts and came inside of her, pulling out to lay next to her.

"Naruto?" Hinata panted, still riding out her orgasm.

"Yeah?" he asked tiredly.

"Thanks" she replied as they both laid in the bed, panting, covered in sweat.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: we does not own Naruto, if I (nhr) did ramen could fly and akamaru could speak French. (kg5 - and there would be lots 'o Yaoi on my part! ^^)

Hinata woke up wondering where she was for a moment. She then heard a steady breathing and noticed she was naked with an arm around her. Then it hit her. She looked up and saw a cat sitting on the pillow pawing at here head.

"Ha that's neko for you always waking people up for food." Hinata turned her head and saw Naruto looking at the orange cat. He looked at her with a smile and got up.

"Come on get up might as well get dress while neko's still nice." Naruto said while putting on underwear.

"Now what?" Hinata asked after getting dressed.

"We go to the kitchen and eat!" so they went to the kitchen and eat ramen. (Nhr: Yeah so what if I'm too lazy to write it out!)Then fed the cat.

"Well thanks for raping me." Hinata said while sitting on the couch.

"Hey! Its not rape if you like it."(Nhr: my favorite line.)

"Yeah I know."

"Why don't we go to your friend's house and tell them what happened I detail?"

"Isn't that describing porn?"

"Then I guess you're a porn star."

"Let's just go."

So they went to Sakura's house, and Hinata knocked on the door when they got there.

Sakura answered that door and said, "Hinata! What the hell are you doing here at 7 in the morning?" With a yawn.

"Sakura guess what!" Hinata said excitedly

"What?"

"I'm not a virgin anymore."

(Nhr: well I think kg5 should finish this short story.)

(kg5 - Okies then! Here I am to finish up)

"What?!?" Sakura cried out, definitely awake now. Naruto chuckled to himself, which caught Sakura's attention. She looked over at Naruto and glared for a moment.

"Hey…you were at the beach." Sakura stated. Naruto nodded silently.

"Okay, now, what is this about you and virginity, exactly?" Sakura turned to Hinata.

"I'm not a virgin anymore." Hinata beamed, and gave Naruto a poke in the ribs. Sakura stayed quiet, with a straight face, but it was getting redder by the minute. She busted out laughing and nearly fell on the floor with laughter.

"Ha ha - right- heh heh - like you…ha ha would ever…do that with a - pfft- stranger…" Sakura sighed between giggles.

"She's telling the truth." Naruto said calmly.

"Rii-iight… So how much did she pay you to come and say this?" Sakura asked. Hinata was getting frustrated that Sakura believed she would stoop that low.

"No really. And it wasn't just sex. We made love. I kissed her and sucked her neck. I kissed her thighs. Oh and I used my tongue to-" Naruto was interrupted from saying anymore.

"Woah! No, I don't need to know that. Okay, I believe you. But please keep that to your self. I didn't want to know that…" Sakura exclaimed. Hinata blushed furiously and Naruto just chuckled with a dopey grin on his face. Sakura rolled her eyes and turned back to Hinata.

"Oh my god! So okay, you have to tell me everything." Sakura exclaimed, like a little school girl.

"But you jus-" Naruto asked, confusedly.

"This is different. Come on in Hinata. Tell me what happened. I just can't believe it!" She said, pulling Hinata into the house. Hinata glanced over her shoulder at Naruto as she was held captive by Sakura. She gave a timid wave good-bye.

"Sooo…? Same time next week?" Naruto asked casually, but with a knowing look on his face. Hinata smiled and blushed.

"Definitely."

---------------------------------------

Kg5 here! Thanks for reading Nhr and my story. This is pretty much her story I just helped. Me and her are besties so we decided to write a story together. Now, this is her first story, so I would be really happy if you commented this for her, and were really nice. 'Cuz if you're mean, I'll rip your intestines out with a plastic spork, and then I'll jump rope with 'em! ^^ Understand? Good. Okay, I luv u! Byez! =^^=. Nhr here! Tanx all u persons out there who read our story. Luv u all who read dis. Byez double 2!


End file.
